


I need you

by PicNik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I kinda ship it but...CLEXA, Minor Character Death, Princess Mechanic as a brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicNik/pseuds/PicNik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the war. Lexa didn’t leave, and they won the war. But some reapers and few of the MM (who got the bone marrow treatment) managed to escape. (Around 60-70)<br/>There was an explosion in the mountain (Don’t ask how, where, when why, idk, it happened) and main systems were damaged. Raven is working on it with Sinclair and some other people and until the repairs are done The Sky People are staying in Camp Jaha and then plan to move to the mountain.<br/>Most of the clans left a week after the war, but Lexa and the Woods Clan stayed, searching for the reapers and MM.<br/>Abby is worried about that the alliance will not hold without the common enemy, (the leader of some clans are on the same view) and many agree with her, even if they are still fighting against reapers with the help of grounders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„ Yu gonplie ste odon” The commander murmurs as she closes Indra’s eyes.

“Lexa we have to go!” Clarke shouts as she kicks another reaper. Her arm is bleeding but she ignores it.

“Octavia, go and warn the others” she orders  
“But...” Octavia hesitates, looking at Indra’s body

“Now!” the blonde shouts again and Octavia runs off after smashing a reaper’s head on a tree

Lexa stands up, ready to fight then she screams. A spear pierced her shoulder; she stumbles backwards till her back is against a tree. Clarke fights off another reaper and rushes to help the commander. She breaks the spear then pushes Lexa forward “We have to keep moving” she huffs “C’mon, you can do this”

They speed up and it seems the reapers lost their track.

The brunette leans on her harder and harder with each step they take, but they are close “We’re almost there, hang on” Clarke whispers and lets out a sigh of relief when she sees the drop ship. Her first home, here on Earth.

Lexa groans as she lies down. The blood dried on her face but that is the last thing that bothers her.

“You have to go, Clarke” she says as she watches Clarke looking for something to put on her wound.

“No” Clarke says firmly, not looking at her.

“Your people need you. You have to leave me” Lexa sighs but she knows that Clarke will not leave. She actually doesn’t want her to leave; she wants her next to her, especially if these are her last moments. “My fight is over”

“Your fight is over only if you want that” Clarke barks and turns to Lexa. She has a few pieces of clothing and some kind of fluid in a bottle in her hands. Her expression softens and she is crouched down next to Lexa now “And I will not let you want that. I cannot leave and I will not leave you. We’ll fix this together” she sighs “Now...bite on this” she hands Lexa a piece of wood “I will pull this thing out”

“Fine” The commander grumbles and she tries to look as dissatisfied as she can manage but inside she is happy that the leader of the sky people is so stubborn.

“Ready?” Clarke asks as she is ready to pull the spear out

Lexa nods, she bites on the wood and in her hand there’s a piece of clothing, ready to push it on the open wound.

She groans and bites harder as Clarke with a fast move removes the spear from her shoulder. She places the clothing on the bleeding wound and she feels that she’s about to pass out.

What happens next is blurry for her; all she knows is that Clarke does something to her shoulder which stings, then cleans her other smaller wounds, her face too. Lexa smiles weakly at her then drifts off.

Clarke can’t help but smile as she sits next to Lexa. Her own wounds stopped bleeding, but all Clarke cares about now is Lexa. But why? Why is Lexa’s safety so important for her? Since the first time they met, there was something about her. She always protected Clarke and stood next to her when her advisors where against her.

Now as she looks at her she cannot see a heartless warrior. She sees a beautiful young woman, who was broken by the cruel world, so she hardened her heart.

‘Peaceful and beautiful’ Clarke thinks and then it hits her. Then answer is so easy that she didn’t notice it. Why her face always lights up when she sees the commander, why her stomach twitches every time her name leaves Lexa’s lips.

She’s completely fall for her.

Before she could do or think anything, Clarke runs her hand on the brunette’s cheek, smiling softly.

Lexa’s eyes shut open “What are you doing?” she asks fast and pulls away, but she cannot fully hide that actually she enjoyed the touch

Clarke pulls her hand away fast and looks down “How are you?” she asks and clears her throat

“Better” the commander answers simply and pushes herself up to a sitting position “You?” she glances at Clarke, and Clarke can swear she can see a hint of smile in the corner of her lips.

“Good, now that you are better” Clarke sighs and looks in her eyes

“You saved me....again. Why?” there it is. Clarke wonders if she will ever understand that she will not just let her die without trying to save her.

“Because...” Clarke takes a deep breath. Maybe she should get over this fast. Just tell her what is on her mind then see what will happen. “I need you...and not just your army against Mount Weather. You. I need you” she feels her eyes fill with tears. But why? “I...” she cannot continue, Lexa doesn’t let her. Their lips are connected and, oh god, it feels so good, Lexa’s lips are just so soft.

Lexa raises her hand to tuck a strain of hair behind Clarke’s ear. It melts her heart as Clarke smiles into the kiss and after they part, the blonde doesn’t hesitate to lean in and throw her arms around Lexa’s neck to connect their lips in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel bad about killing Indra..like..really. God, I am sooooo sorry  
> Also I wrote this before the kiss happened (and later I just forgot to edit it) so that is why it is not mentioned, but that does not mean it did not happen. They just don't talk about it, and let everything happen in its own time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are back in the Camp and Clarke's protective side is showing but this time it might not be appreciated.

 Lexa huffs and fights the urge to roll her eyes “Is this really necessary?” she asks and receives a glare from Clarke

Since their return to the Camp they are in the Med Tent and Lexa is starting to be impatient.

“Yes. We were just lucky that I could clean your wound at the drop ship, but I want to make sure it won’t get infected” the blonde says as she removes the bandage from Lexa’s shoulder.

The brunette rolls her eyes but smiles. She winces as Clarke slightly touches the wound then cleans it again. “Will I survive?” the commander asks with a smirk.

“Of course you will. I wouldn’t let anything happen otherwise.” Clarke chuckles shaking her head as she puts Lexa’s arm in a sling. It surprises her that Lexa lets her do that without any comment or glaring.

The commander looks at her smiling softly. Somehow she is different, both of them is. They are so close but still, both of them are hesitating.

“Now you will surely survive” Clarke breaks the silence softly tapping Lexa’s shoulder.

“I am in good hands” Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke’s hand. Clarke chuckles and shakes her head “Oh you....” she leans her forehead on the other girl’s forehead and looks in her eyes. The wound on Lexa’s face is not that bad, it doesn’t seem to bother Lexa that she might have a scar. Not a big one, but enough to remind her of yesterday, it will surely remind Clarke of that day for sure. She kisses her cheek where the cut is “They really want to kill you, commander”

“But you will not let them, will you?” Lexa asks smirking, Clarke just nods and puts her forehead back on Lexa’s, starring in her eyes.

Lexa smiles and it is the most genuine smile she’s ever showed, Clarke does that to her, she makes her do things she’s never done before, maybe once.

Suddenly there is a loud thud and a huff and it makes Clarke jump away from Lexa, and the commander’s expression hardens too.

“I want the grounders out of camp! Now!” Abby almost shouts glaring at her daughter and the grounder leader.

Lexa wants to get down from the bed and stand in front of the chancellor but she is stopped by a squeeze of her thigh. She looks at Clarke’s hand then at Clarke not amused at all but Clarke is starring at her mother.

“Why?” Clarke barks and glances at Lexa who clenches her jaw and shots another glare.

The chancellor ignores the glares and she doesn’t even notice Clarke’s hand on Lexa’s thigh “They are violent, they don’t respect our rules and we don’t understand what they are saying” Abby says seriously looking at her daughter then her gaze moves to Lexa “Tell them to leave” she orders  
The commander’s expression says nothing about what is on her mind, she stares at Abby with cold gaze then pushes Clarke’s hand away and gets down from the hospital bed “I don’t take orders from you...” she looks at Clarke “or anyone” she says firmly searching for eye contact with Abby which she finds.

“If we want this alliance to work...” Abby starts and she receives another glare from her daughter “ ...properly our people has to get along and that means...” she cannot finish because the younger woman doesn’t let her.

Clarke huffs and grabs Lexa’s good hand “C’mon Lexa, we’re leaving” she grumbles and leaves the tent literally pulling Lexa with herself

Once they are outside and far enough from the tent Clarke looks behind to make sure her mother is not following them, she wants to continue walking but Lexa refuses to move

The brunette stares at the sky princess with cold gaze. She clears her throat “What was that?” she barks not caring who will hear them. “I don’t need protection against your mother!” she clenches her fist as soon as Clarke drops her hand

“Then I should just let her talk badly of you?  Of your people? I will not let her do that. I am the leader and I will not let her ruin this. I will not let her insult our allies, my friends” Clarke shots back. She talks firmly and takes a step closer to Lexa.

“I am not your friend Clarke” Lexa backs off “I am your ally and your protection is not needed” she bites her inner cheek to be able to keep a straight face

“I thought we were more than _just_ allies” the blonde says silent and Lexa knows she is hurt.

The thought of taking off the sling and just leave crosses the commander’s mind, but as she moves her arm a little she realizes that it is definitely not the best idea.

“I have other things to do” she says with a sigh then turns her back on the blonde. After a few steps she stops and closes her eyes. Lexa takes a deep breath and waves to some of her warriors to follow her

“They listen to you...don’t forget that, Clarke” she says but doesn’t look back at the sky princess. With another sigh the commander makes her way out of camp back to Tondc with some of her warriors. On the way she looks at her shoulder and shakes her head slightly ‘Thank you’ she thinks

Clarke clenches her fists but watches Lexa disappear in silence. She doesn’t know what to do now. She cannot go back to her mother and she cannot follow Lexa either. She realizes only now that eyes are fixed on her. She rolls her eyes “What? You never heard an argument between leaders?” she barks. Her voice is harsh and it surprises her too but she doesn’t care now. She takes in the expressions of the people around then just walks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can really see Clarke trying to be the one 'who is wearing the pants' in this relationship but we all know that Lexa might be a huge puppy but she doesn't let her stoic side that easily.  
> Writing the end of this chapter made me really sad I could feel Clarke's pain and Lexa's pain and...I almost made them say sorry almost immediately, but I didn't  
> Next chapter will be a bit emotional (in my opinion)  
> All I need is time to type it


	3. 3 days 18 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time the two leaders spend apart is not boring for them.   
> The chapter where we see what they do without each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...okay..this took longer than I hoped, but it is here. The longest chapter so far, I cannot promise that I will keep this length, tho I would like to  
> Enjoy!

       3 days 18 hours passed, but who counts? Clarke certainly does. Since she successfully made her watch work again, she always knows the time and never misses the opportunity to let everyone know about that fact, but it also makes her more worried and nervous.

       The blonde stayed away from the Grounder camp, from Lexa. She tried to occupy her mind with other matters and it was easier than she first thought. She had at least two arguments with her mother everyday and even if she still couldn’t convince her about the alliance’s endurance Clarke did not give up. Abby gathered all kind of weapons and ammunition she could find and Clarke tried to ignore it.

       “She will get us killed” Clarke storms outside almost running into somebody. “Crap. Sorry” she murmurs looking at the crutch. She looks up then around taking in a shaky breath.

“No worries” Bellamy offers a small smile. He looks towards the Ark then back at Clarke “Wanna take a walk?” he asks and his smile grows wider as Clarke nods.

“Would be great” the blonde says and starts walking slowly so Bellamy can follow “How’s your leg?”

“It’s been better. But your mother says I will not need this for too long” he smirks raising the crutch “What about you?”  He knows it very well that the princess and the chancellor are still not on good terms and couldn’t come to an agreement considering the grounders.

“Oh, just the usual” she shrugs” I plan to check on Raven in the mountain” Clarke says looking towards the gate. She looks at a few grounders trying to teach some of her people (yes they are her people, the remaining of the 100, they are her people and no one can take that away from her, not even her mother) the proper use of a knife and sword.  She looks around not even trying to hide her concern. “I want it to be done”

“Everything will be fine” Bell places a comforting hand on her shoulder “I stay here and if anything happens...I have a radio” he looks at his belt where he keeps a radio and a knife

Clarke nods and goes to mount a horse (They received a few horses from the grounders). Before she is ready, Ryder is next to her mounting a horse for himself

“I don’t need protection” The princess barks getting on the horse. She receives no answer and she just rolls her eyes “Personal guard...my ass, more like...personal annoyance” she grumbles loud enough for Ryder to hear. She exits Camp Jaha followed by the grounder. The looks she gets are not unnoticed but she does her best to ignore it, she knows why they look.  She learned how to ride from Lexa and she can’t help that her posture on the horse is a lot like the Commander’s.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

       Meanwhile at the grounder camp, the Commander supervised the trainings and waited for the scout teams to return.

       Without Indra everything seems to be calmer, more silent. She does miss her, but it is not the time to mourn, not yet. After all reapers and Mountain Men are dead...then, then they can grieve.

         Lexa stands in front of her tent, her right arm still in the sling resting her hand on the grip of her sword. She is just staring at the fire, ignoring the sounds and figures in the background. She tries not to think of the Skaikru, she has more important matters to worry about. She fully zones out and she can see that summer night, the fire. 1 and half years ago.

       // _“Come on, Commander. Dance with me” she reaches out for the taller woman, but she closes her eyes and slightly shakes her head._

_“No. I prefer watching you” her lips curl into a small smile and looks into the dark eyes of her lover._

_She runs her hand through her black hair then stands next to the Commander “You need to rest” she says and taps her shoulder turning to their tent_

_“Costia....” Lexa protests but slowly follows the other girl anyway_

_“Sssshh” Costia silences her and if it was anyone else the Commander would just slit their throat, but it is Costia, her lover, her girl._

_Costia helps her remove her armour and coat once they are in the tent._

_“Unfair” Lexa says smirking as she is standing in front of Costia in her sleeveless shirt “You wear too many clothes” she mumbles against her lips._

_Costia does not hesitate to kiss her back and a low giggle escapes her mouth as the commander pushes her backwards until her legs hit the bed.” And you want to change that, right, Lexa?” she whispers._

_The commander does not answer; she kisses her neck and pushes her on the bed. She kisses her lover again and again as she lies top of her and looks into her eyes “You were right. I do need rest” she rolls off of Costia and lies beside her on the bed._

_“This is new” Costia murmurs and runs her hand on Lexa’s side “Hurts?” she asks though she is unsure if the Commander will admit being in pain out loud._

_Lexa closes her eyes and slightly nods, then shifts in the bed so she is lying on her belly._

_Costia slips her hand under Lexa’s shirt and runs her hand softly alongside the wound on her back._

_Around a week ago Lexa and some of her warriors got in a fight with a few from the Ice Nation and it left its mark in all those who took part in it. Lexa was no exception her back injured badly and a scar remained._

_“Why do we have to fight against each other when we could fight against the common enemy together?” Costia whispers and even if the Commander does not move, she knows she’s awake and can hear her perfectly._

_“Heda! Heda! ...” //_

      “Heda! Commander!”

Tears are burning her eyes but she blinks them away as she realizes that she stands no longer alone.

“Yes? “She clears her throat; she doesn’t have to look up to know who is next to her

“Someone wants to talk to you” Octavia says and even without seeing the Commander’s face, she knows that she pulled her out of some sappy thoughts

“Whoever they are I do not wish to speak with them right now” Lexa says on her usual tone and looks up at Octavia “Who is... _someone_ , anyway?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia and Lexa talks in their language, obvs, but since, sadly I am not fluent in Trigedasleng, I couldn't write it  
> I really wanted Costia x Lexa flashback to happen, and it turned out pretty well, I believe. And now we know Lexa has a scar across her back ...hmm..will Clarke find out about it?


	4. Family Dispute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An uninvited guest arrives at the Grounder Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Dispute..woo, who that guest can be? It is really not a big deal, do not expect too much

       „I have neither time nor patience for this Chancellor” Lexa enters her tent, Abby and Octavia hot in her heels. This meeting is more than unwanted for both Grounder warriors, but the Commander knows that the Chancellor and the Sky Princess has at least one thing in common: they don’t stop.

       “I don’t care! I want your people out of _my_ camp!” Abby raises her voice her gaze never leaving the Commander even if the younger woman is not facing her.

Octavia grips the hilt of her sword, even if she still didn’t forgive the Commander for letting the missile hit TonDC, she was her Heda and she was taught not to let anyone speak like this to her, but Lexa raises her hand as a sign for her to stop.

The Commander turns to face Abby “I don’t take orders from you” her voice is silent but warning. The brunette turns around and walks to sit on her throne; she glances over at Octavia, who is studying Abby, trying to figure out what she really wants.

       Just when Abby opens her mouth to speak, the flap of the tent flies open and Kane storms in, immediately starting to talk.

“Apologies, Commander. It’s been a rough few days....” he is interrupted by an elbow in his side and a wave from the Commander

“I do not need your apology Marcus” Lexa says on her usual neutral tone, not revealing any of her feelings, thoughts.

The older woman glares at Kane then looks back at the Commander “What happened between Clarke and you? I saw it on her face” Abby takes a ste closer to the throne

“None of your business” Lexa answers simply and she looks rather bored sitting on the throne and fiddling with the sling but truly, she feels her heart in throat, blood boiling in her veins and she wants to be anywhere but here.

“Abby it is really not our place” Kane leans closer to the Chancellor looking in her eyes. He puts his hand on Abby’s arm and nods towards the entrance of the tent.

Abby pulls away “No, Marcus, Clarke is my daughter and maybe I let things go their way while we were in war but I am not willing to do that anymore” she yelled

       Octavia lets out an exaggerated sigh and looks at the Commander who just watches the scene.

“Clarke is not a kid anymore, and you know that...”

“You don’t have a kid Marcus, so don’t try to act like you know why I am doing what I am doing” she barks.

Another sigh. A bit exaggerated but sign of annoyance, and this time it is from the Commander

       “Take your family dispute elsewhere” she tilts her head watching the two. She knows that Kane and Abby are far from family, but she hopes that this might make them leave her alone faster. She sees Octavia smirk, from the corner of her eye and she allows a small grin too, ignoring the glare she receives from Abby. “Are we done?” she asks after a moment of admiration of Kane’s confused expression

“Yes”

“No”

Kane and Abby answer in unison and Octavia’s grin only grows. Lexa rolls her eyes “Get out!” she growls

Kane nods “Yes” he tries to gently push Abby towards the entrance of the tent, but he fails again.

“No” the older woman takes another step closer to the throne “I don’t know how you did it, but you changed my daughter. You poisoned her mind”

Octavia’s expression hardens, jaws clenched and she is about to step forward when the Commander stands from her throne.

       She stands in front of Abby and looks in her eyes. Looking in those eyes she wonders what Clarke’s father was like, did have blue eyes like Clarke? Was he blonde? Was he as stubborn as the Sky girl? Lexa shakes of the thoughts and swallows before starting to talk “I did nothing” she hisses “Clarke does what has to be done. She is who she is, I helped her to see it clearly.” she says firmly, not breaking eye contact with Abby “Now...get out” she says through gritted teeth.

       Kane watches the scene and he has to admit that this girl always manages to amuse him and he admires and respects her. He nods and takes Abby’s hand, while he wraps his other arm around her waist. Abby is too shocked by Lexa’s sudden action and she lets Marcus to lead her out of the tent but she knows, this was not the last time Lexa saw her.

       Lexa lets out a breath she was holding without noticing, as soon as they leave the tent. She feels the need to hold onto something or else she will collapse. She clenches her fists and turns towards her throne. She looks at the other brunette who is grinning again. “Don’t say anything” she warns and sits back on her throne “Make sure they leave the Camp” she orders.

Octavia chuckles and nods “Sha, Heda” says and leaves the tent fast.

       Lexa closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She clenches her jaw then struggles to take off the sling. After she succeeds she throws it across the tent with a growl then tilts her head back with a groan and closes her eyes.

_‘Maybe I should have killed them all’_ she thinks

\------------------------------------------

       “Abby, we cannot just storm into their camp and demand answers and give orders to the Commander” Kane mutters as they slowly walk through the grounder camp. He makes no move to let go off the woman’s hand and even pulls her closer.

“Why are you protecting her?” her voice is trembling. Deep down she knows that Lexa, Kane and everyone else is right, but she doesn’t want to accept that Clarke is not her little girl anymore, and that it is partially her doing. She let her be sent down to Earth, where she knew she could die.

“Abby, we all make tough decisions. She is young but she saw more war and death than us. She does what she has to, to protect her people.” Marcus talks silently and his tone is comforting. He caresses the back of Abby’s hand with his thumb “Clarke will be fine. There will be no problem with the grounders” he says, the hint of a smile on his lips.

       Kane looks back after they exit the camp and slightly nods at Octavia, he knows she was following them but now she is just watching them.

The chancellor looks up at him and puts her hand on his chest. She says nothing, just looks in his eyes searching for a sign he speaks true.

“I promise” Marcus says reassuringly

       The rest of their walk is silent and back at Camp Jaha Abby tries her best to pay not too much attention to the grounders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Octavia in this  
> She is grinning almost the whole time, like some teenage girl (actually...she is a teenage girl)  
> Anyway, Lexa throwing the sling across the tent has no special meaning, she is just kinda pissed, especially bc she talked about Clarke and now even the stupid would know that she cares too much about her


	5. In the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke visits the Mountain. Some kind of bonding with a brunette and she is emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry. It took so long for me to write this but it seems like I need school to be able to write. I jsut could not write since school ended and even if I had this in my notebook in april I could not make myself to read it through and type it.   
> I cannot say anything about the next chapter because I still did not decide wether to write with Lexa or continue with Clarke in the mountain.

   The ride from Camp Jaha is slow and silent. It gives Clarke time to think about the past, present but mostly the future. She knows she cannot avoid her mother or Lexa forever but she can try. Her mind wanders to the picture of Lexa’s bare shoulder, the fresh wound, her naked back then.... her horse comes to a sudden halt and she is brought back to reality.

       Clarke looks up at the mountain then around, the ashes of the dead cover the ground and Clarke’s chest feels heavy. All those people died...and for what? The blonde sighs and gets off her horse, she looks at Ryder who is just staring up at the sky. Clarke wonders what could be on his mind. Is he thinking about the battle? His friends who lost their lives here? The Mountain men? Maybe he is not thinking about anything.

“I’m going inside. You stay here” she orders. Clarke does not expect an answer but she still waits for a moment before turning towards the gates of the Mountain.

       The blonde is relieved when she sees Raven waiting for her in front of the gates. At least she doesn’t have to enter alone.

“Bellamy told me you’re coming” The mechanic greets her friend with a small wave and a sudden hug. Clarke hesitates, but only for a moment before returning the hug.

       They make their way inside and Raven studies Clarke’s face for a few moments. She sees the same concentrated concerned look she saw most of the time. She notices the new, healing wound on the blonde’s forehead and even if she suspects the answer she feels the need to ask.

“Bad fight?” Raven asks simply, she knows Clarke knows what she means.

“Yeah” Clarke nods and looks around. Most of the debris from the corridor was removed but the dried blood is still on the walls and it makes Clarke’s stomach turn. It was a massacre....that was not how she planned it. Why can’t anything go the way it was planned? That is a question she will probably never get an answer. She knows she cannot blame herself, it was not her fault, it was not any of their faults, or at least she is trying to convince herself of that.

“How long?” she clears her throat and looks at the girl beside her

“Less than a week. Plus cleaning up...” Raven motions around them “...all this”

“Good. They move in and then clean” Clarke looks in the small room near them. It is surprisingly clean; there are a few small beds, toys. The sight makes Clarke’s lips curl into a small smile. At least not everything was destroyed.

“Power is back; most of the systems are working...” the mechanic reports and stops in front of the control room “...but a few doors refuse to open” she looks in Clarke’s eyes and she’s sure that the blonde can read her mind

“No more explosions Raven” Clarke slightly tilts her head and arches a brow

“No more explosions, got it” the brunette nods and enters the control room with Clarke.

       Clarke looks around, the memories of that night suddenly hitting her again. Dante Wallace, the shot, Emerson trying to get in, the fighting Grounders on the corridors...and that damned lever. She catches the sight of it from the corner of her eye and she feels tears gathering in her eyes.

       Raven can see the change in Clarke and she doesn’t have to think hard to figure out what is going on in the blonde’s mind. She places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and slightly squeezes it. It is enough to pull Clarke back to reality.

“It’s over Clarke” Raven whispers and Clarke just nods looking blankly at the screen in front of them. “You want it done as fast as possible...why?” Raven asks, her gaze never leaving Clarke’s face.”

The Princess blinks a few times before looking at the brunette “I want them safe and apparently this place seems safe for them” she murmurs and slightly shrugs.

Raven scoffs “It is sure as we are standing here that not everyone will be willing to move here.” she cannot help but smirk at the image of Abby’s face when she learns that The 100 will not move in with them.

“I know” Clarke nods and hugs her friend. She rests her chin on her shoulder and holds onto the brunette tightly.

Raven slowly caresses her back and nuzzles the blonde locks “You are not alone Clarke. I am here for you, Bellamy, the others...hell, even Lexa”

       Clarke huffs “Yeah....Lexa” she slowly pulls away and looks in Raven’s dark eyes “ Just...” she looks around “I want to help....I’m going to...I don’t know” she shrugs- She really does not know, she doesn’t want to be here, but she wants to do something, anything.

“Check the office of that artsy, there might be things you like” Raven suggest, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Okay” the blonde slightly nods and turns to leave but stops when she feels a tug on her shirt

“Come ‘ere” the mechanic pulls her gently and that is all Clarke needs. She turns around and lets to Raven to embrace her. She rests her head on the brunette’s chest and lets her heartbeat calm her.

Raven caresses the blonde’s back slowly, while with her other hand she tugs a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

They stand like this for what feels like hours before Clarke slightly moves her head. “Take me to the Quarantine, Raven” her voice is silent but demanding.

“Are you sure?” Raven furrows her brows and pulls away just too look into those sky blue eyes that always enchanted her. “You don’t have to. You can...” she is cut off by Clarke.

“I want to” she says firmly and tugs on the brunette’s arm “You don’t have to come with me...” she trails off as she turns to leave the room.

“Clarke...wait” Raven sighs “I’m going with you”

They leave the room together in silence.

       Clarke is starting to be grateful for the silence when the brunette breaks it

“So....Lexa” she starts looking at Clarke with a knowing smile and she receives a glare from the blonde

“Raven...don’t” she warns. She knows where this is going and she doubts that she is ready for that.

Raven just smirks and continues “ The way she looks at you...it is a wonder she hasn’t slammed you against a wall or something” she laughs at Clarke’s surprised and confused face.

“Really?” Clarke asks and shakes her head “You are unbelievable Reyes” she smiles “Why are you so sure she hasn’t?” she asks as she remembers when she backed Lexa against the table and she mentally scolds herself for being so blind.

Raven is surprised by the question but that does not stop her from grinning like a teenage girl who just heard the best rumours about the popular girl in school “So she...”

“No” Clarke says fast and maybe a bit too loud before Raven could finish that sentence. “No, Raven, no.” she repeats, this time silently and slowly.

“But you wish” Raven laughs as she bumps her shoulder to Clarke’s  
“Raven....seriously? Now?” Clarke closes her eyes, inhaling deeply. Despite Raven’s attempt to distract her from what is about to happen, as they are getting closer to the Quarantine, she is getting more and more nervous.

“C’mon girl” Raven swings her arm around the blonde’s neck “You have a thing for her” she smirks.  
“Shut up” Clarke smiles entwining their fingers on her shoulder.

“Yeah you do” Raven laughs and leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder.  
“Maybe” Clarke admits in a whisper.


	6. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in the mountain and Clarke gets to meet wit ha group of people. Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG this took forever  
> I had this chapter written but never really had time to type it, now that I should be studying for finals I found time to type it.  
> Hope you like it!

       Just when Clarke wants to say something to wipe the grin off Raven’s face they reach the door.

“Ready?” Raven asks stopping in front of the door.

“Yes.” the blonde asks “How can we get inside?” she asks with a deep sigh “If we open this door the radiation...” she starts but the brunette waves her off I will knock three times. They will be ready for us.” Raven squeezes Clarke’s forearm “Don’t worry. We’ve done this few times.” She assures her but knows that it is not enough. Clarke only nods and closes her eyes until she hears the knocks then the door opening. They slip inside fast through the smallest gap.

Raven was right. Only Jasper is at the door and far behind a few other people in masks.

The blonde looks around, slowly taking in the sight in front of her. The large room is clean, much cleaner than any other parts of the building.  Her gaze stops on one face then she looks back at Jasper.

“I’m glad you’re here” the young boy breaks the silence stepping back and signalling for the others that it is safe to take off their masks.

Everyone takes off their masks, but only one face is familiar.

       Before the Princess could say anything the people move forward, starting to talk at once. All of them are saying some kind of thanks and Clarke feels dizzy. She only moves when she fells a slight squeeze on her shoulder and she knows that it is Raven.

Clarke looks back at her friend and nods then wants to raise her hand to silence the crowd when someone from the back speaks up.

“Silence!” she does not shout but she is loud enough to shut the adults. “The kids are sleeping” she says silently and motions to the door at the back.

Clarke smiles at her then nods “You don’t have to thank me” she starts and makes eye contact with everyone in the room except for the brunette standing behind her. “You don’t thank me anything” she repeats and her gaze settles on the friendly face. “I did what I had to do. I did what was necessary. You helped us, you helped my people, the 100...including me...” she gazes at Jasper then back at the crowd “We are thankful for your help and you have our respect” her gaze jumps back at the girl. “Now it is our turn to help you.” she takes a few steps forward looking at the faces again and surprisingly it helps her. Just seeing these people, who are alive and think that they have to thank her. “I will look for volunteers for your bone marrow treatment”  
Both Raven and Jasper steps closer but with different purposes.

Raven is the first to speak “Did your mother...” she starts but she meets with a glare and shuts up

“She will agree, she has to.” the blonde murmurs and clenches her jaws “This is my last decision as leader” she whispers looking in Raven’s eyes. She tenses as she feels someone hugging her from behind. When she feels wavy hair in her neck she knows who it is.  
“Thank you Clarke, thank you for saving her” he whispers and slowly lets her go.

“Jasper...” she turns to face him “Maya saved us first, I am sorry for putting her in danger” she whispers with a soft smile. She looks at the brunette at the back and the pictures of that night start flashing through her mind again.  
Maya was fighting against her own people so bravely, for people she didn’t even know. She used the shotgun as if she was born with it. Before Clarke pulled the lever she warned her, and Maya, with the rest of the adults ran, but not fast enough. Maya was the last one, letting everyone go inside before her and the radiation caught her. She was not only injured but already dying and Clarke ran. The blonde ran as fast as she could, dodging attacks and pushing through fighting grounders. The side of her leg caught a bullet, but she kept running and praying to get there in time.

“Maya!” she shouted and finally reached her. Grunting, she pulled her into the room and locked the door. Luckily there were some medical supplies and Clarke’s instincts kicked in. Her moves were fast and in a few minutes Maya was already healing from the blonde’s blood.

Clarke shakes off the thoughts and finds herself in Maya’s arms. “We will save you” she whispers and pulls away slowly. She wipes away the tears that start gathering in her eyes, realizing that every eye is on them.

“My mother is a doctor; all the supplies are here in the mountain. We will treat all of you and finally you will be able to live on the ground. With us” Her lips pull into a small smile, seeing the happy faces.

The blonde raises her hand when Jasper opens his mouth to speak “I know Jasper, you gladly give your bone marrow, just like me. I will ask the rest of the 100 first and then the others. I will let you know when it is time” she turns her back on them, walking towards the door.

The mechanic follows her fast as the others back off again, putting on their masks.  
Jasper grabs Raven’s shoulder bringing her to a halt “Maybe you should talk to Abby first, preparing her” he whispers looking in her eyes. He only lets her go when the brunette nods.

“Raven!” Clarke calls, waiting for her impatiently at the door.  
“Patience Princess” Raven shakes her head.  
       They are out of the room in seconds and Clarke wants to rush through the corridors, but Raven stops her. “Look, Clarke...” she pauses to make sure that she has the blonde’s attention “I am not saying that you should not do this, because you totally should and this is what we have to do, but...” she sighs and they slowly start to walk “Be careful with your mother, don’t just walk up to her shouting orders. She wants her power back, she wants to help them too, let her say it out loud, let her make this decision”

The blonde listens to her friend silently, but her gaze could burn a hole in the brunette’s head. “Raven...I know what I will do. You will stay here, do what you do and I will call in when I have something.” she says slowly but confidently.

“Fine” the mechanic sighed “Just rest a little, please” she looks in her eyes “You need to rest” she touches her cheek “ If you are exhausted you cannot go through that surgery” her voice is low and full of caring and concern.  
“Okay” Clarke nods, leaning into her touch. “I will rest after I talk with my mother” she whispers closing her eyes.

They stand there for a few moments until Clarke pulls away slowly “okay...now I have to go” she smiles and stars walking again with Raven following her.  
Raven stops at the control room and hugs her friend “I’ll be waiting” she says smiling.

       By the time Clarke steps outside the sun is setting. She sees Ryder sitting on the ground, his eyes closed.   
“We are in a hurry!” Clarke barks and she is surprised by herself. She glares at Ryder when she sees a small smirk on his face while she is getting on her horse. Ryder unties the horses and Clarke does not wait for him, she kicks the horse and she is riding back to Camp Jaha, and she is riding fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I still feel bad about killing Indra..like..really. God, I am sooooo sorry  
> Also I wrote this before the kiss happened (and later I just forgot to edit it) so that is why it is not mentioned, but that does not mean it did not happen. They just don't talk about it, and let everything happen in its own time.


End file.
